What we were
by BeautifulDaydreamer
Summary: Something bad happened, Sam had a car accident, she can't remember anything or anyone. There are just a few persons she remember... Her parents, Tuck, Jazz but what about the love of her life? Danny has been trying to convince Sam that they were Best Friends and more, but Sam can't remember. Will Sam remember Danny again or is it over?
1. Prologue: The Accident

I couldn't see anything; all I could see was little white things, like glitter falling from the sky. I turned around, if the weather gets better tomorrow, I'll continue my trip, but for now I have to get back to my house. I saw a truck coming I tried to slow down the car but the breaks didn't work. They didn't work! The truck was coming even closer and now the car wheel is stuck on the snow, I couldn't go back. I was stuck!

I saw a white light and it was getting closer, I couldn't give a step back. And the next thing I know, I was on bed with a green hospital dress (totally not my color). Next to me, looking down with her hands on her face was a woman with red hair and a pink and white dress.

"Pamela… she's awake" A blonde man with a with shirt, a yellow and blue triangle sweater and some brown pants said next to me to the woman who's supposed to be Pamela. She stood up and came toward me.

"Sam? How do you feel? Do you remember me? The doctor said you might not remember anything or anyone, but don't worry honey, we'll help you through this…" Pamela sighed. "Remember us?" the man got near Pamela."We are your parents… we nurture you, I'm Pamela your mother and he's Jeremy your father. You go to Casper High, you meet your two best friends Tucker and…" Before she could finish a guy with brown skin, a yellow shirt, some green pants and a red cap came in.

"Sam? What happened? Are you Okay? Remember me I'm Tucker, one of your best friend. And Danny is busy" He moved his eyebrows up and down. I arch and eyebrow. I didn't understand a single word hi was saying. He was somewhat annoying… I liked it…sometimes.

The doctor came in and he asked everyone to leave the room so that I could rest a bit and finally go back home and try to get back my normal life which is going to be pretty hard for me, but as Pam… mom said I'll get through this. I just have to remember who I used to be.


	2. Sadness and Regrets

**2 DAYS AFTER.**

I woke up to the sound of the clock alarm. I check my phone, no messages, nor Sam nor Tuck send a message. It's kinda weird that I didn't get a message of Sam she sometimes gives me the: "Good Morning! Want to hang out?" but there was nothing or Tuck saying "Wanna go to the Nasty Burger" or something like "DANNY! Come quick my baby is dying. It doesn't have enough battery." I went downstairs, ate my breakfast, and went to school.

When I get to school, Tuck was talking to a girl with long black hair, a black blazer and a grey top with a little of purple on the top, some grey jeans and black boots. I walk toward him and the girl.

"Hi, Tuck." I turn and when I saw the girl. It wasn't any girl. It was Sam!

"Sam?" I said, this wasn't the Sam of always. She's different. She didn't said anything, she just looked at me and arch an eyebrow.

"Hmm… well, see you guys later" Tuck said and leave.

"Sasam…" I stammer, "Sam, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine" She looked at me weird like she didn't know what I was talking about, "I have to go to class"

"Sam! Wait."I took her hand she looked at me but she pulled her hand away.

"What do you want?!" She snapped.

"Sam. Please. What happened…" I was really confused. "You were supposed to call me last night."

"Why would I call you?!" She snapped. "I don't even know you!" And she walk away. And just like that my heart was falling apart. What I did wrong?

"Danny." Tuck said behind me. "It's okay. I know what you're thinking, but put that thought away, she's not made at you, bro…"Tuck said trying to cheer me up. "I was supposed to tell you this early, but you couldn't wait…"

_No_, I thought;_ please… tell me she's alright._ I rather be hated than forgotten. I would do anything to make Sam happy and she knows it.

Tucker sighed. "Danny… Sam… had a car accident, she can´t remember anything or anyone. She barely remember her name, part of who she is, part of her life, her parents, and me… but…" Please Tuck don't say it. "She might have forgot about you…" Tuck. Stop! I thought but I didn't say anything, I just stayed there listening. I couldn't do anything. "…Forever."

"Stop it!" I snapped "You don't know what you're saying, Sam is fine, she…she just…" I stammer. I couldn't take it. I sighed. "Might forgot about me."

"Danny… it's okay…" Tuck was trying to cheer me up but it wasn't working at all.

"No, no is not… It's over! How am I going to make Sam realize what we were" How would I tell Sam how I felt. She now thinks I'm crazy; Imagine how is going to be when I tell her what we used to be. "I don't think is going to be okay, but worst. I regret what happened that night"

"Danny, it's not your fault. It was just a car accident"

"A car accident that took our future away" I said and walk away. Wishing that what happened that night it had never happened.


	3. One Chance

Days pass. Hours pass. Minutes pass. But my thoughts, my mind were stuck, always think the same. _Sam. Sam. Sam. Sam._ One thousand times Sam. That's all I could think about, nothing more. I've spend too much time in my room. I didn't talk to anyone, Tuck, Jazz, and my parents. And the worst thing is that I could talk to the person I care the most. I haven't been this depressed for years. And every minute that passes my heart brakes because my life won't be the same.

Mom has been trying to have a conversation about it, but I just couldn't. Talk about Sam mades me feel worse because I missed her but at the same time good because I loved her. I never thought I would feel this way about someone. Sam is really important to me. I don't want to lose her. Never.

_Sam. Sam. Sam. Sam_. I just couldn't stop. I love her. I have to talk to her.

I took my books from my locker and when I close it. Sam was there, across the hall, beautiful as always. This time she got her hair gathered, a purple jacket, a black top, and black jeans with her favorite black boots. She's my dreamy Goth. She just takes my breath away, just by looking at her, all the tiny pieces of my heart that were falling apart, now they're coming together. Those minutes of torture without Sam, now are the most wonderful 'cause Sam is here. All I see is she and me, all I need is take her hand, hug her, kiss her, and tell her that I love her, that I can't live without her. But for now, I have to put those thoughts away; I don't want to scare her more, than I already did.

I walk toward her, think of what I'm going to say._ Hi, Sam. Sorry I freak you out, last time we talk but let me tell you that we were Best Friends and then we became a couple. I love you, Sam. Please be mine again._ I snapped myself only by think that, it was so stupid to tell her that though, I could tell her part of that freaky sentence but how.

Well, there I was, watching her back. I sighed. Just as my mouth opened, someone push me. I fell, then the guy start flirting with Sam. He's not new. Everyone knows that Sam and I are a couple… or used to be. But then at what I saw, I got really mad. Sam. Sam laughs at the guy´s joke. Not any guy. _Dash Baxter. _I never thought Sam would do something like that, she dislike popular guys. Maybe not anymore. That made me feel even angrier. She's changing, my beautiful Sam is changing. Without even thinking, I immediately changed into Phantom, quick got intangible and got into Dash body. Instead, of humiliating him in front of my girlfriend, I used him.

"So… Have you met Danny Fenton" I said trying to imitate Dash voice.

"I don't think so. I'm not sure… What happened to your voice?" Okay, at least I tried to imitate his voice.

"Hmm…Puberty? Anyway, about Danny, I think you should meet him. His really cool" I know but what matters is that Sam is mine.

"Really? How cool?" She said trying me. She hasn't change that much.

"Like, really cool, his caring, funny, respectful, and great friend. He has black hair and blue eyes" And he loves you Sam.

"Wait. Danny Fenton. Tucker's Friend?" She asked.

"Yeah! He is…"

"Creepy…" I was thinking your meant to be. "I talk to him a couple of days after. He freaks me out. Why didn't I call him last night, I didn't even know him."

"I'm sorry, you met him that way. But please give him a chance. He's good guy." I begged her. _Please Sam, give me a chance._ I smiled at her.

She sighed. "Fine. Tomorrow. 7 o'clock. At the Mall food court. I don't want him to be late." She give me a smile, close her locker and walk to class. I got out of Dash body and went to my class.


	4. Forth First Date

Today I felt different. Today, I'm not depressed anymore. I'm having a date with Sam! Well, a fourth first date, but its till counts. I have to make this the perfect day ever, so she changes her mind about me, that I'm not a freak. I'm her Best Friend that I'm her boyfriend, her… true love. I have to be at time. I just don't want the other ghost to ruin our fourth first date. But even though, Sam changes her opinion about me, how is she going to react if I tell her about Phantom. Is she going to accept me or think I'm a total freak?

/

It was six forty. There was still time, actually I was a couple of minutes earlier. I was on my way to the Mall, and what I feared. A ghost. I had no choice, so I transform and find Johnny talking to a girl. I shoot between them, and the girl rushed out on fear and just to be clear I didn't mean to scare her.

"Hey! I was flirting with her." Johnny shout.

"Don't you already have a girlfriend?"

"So what?" Way to go Johnny.

"First you fight with me and then you break my heart!" A female voice shout. "Johnny. I'm tired of always fighting with you and instead of doing something so I'm not mad at you, you just go and flirt with somebody else."

"If you're so tired of fighting, then quit it." Johnny shout back.

Kitties shout "That's it. If that's what you want. Fine. We're through." And before leaving, Kitty, send a Kiss that threw Johnny to the ground. Well, she already did my job.

"Kitty broke up with me? How could she?" Johnny said standing up.

"Is pretty obvious that she had a good reason to do it." Fighting with your girlfriend and then talking to another girl. If Sam and I were together and be fight about something I would make her happy, even if I was right.

"Watch it Phantom." Johnny threatened me.

"Hey, don't get mad at me. I wasn't the one that cheated on her." He let me go and looked down. "If I was you, I would talk to her make her feel like she's the only girl in the world. I know it may sound ridiculous but trust me it worth it." Just to see the smile on her face.

"What do you know about girls?" Johnny said.

"Dude, I'm pretty sure I know more about girls than you do. And I may not have a lot of girlfriends but at least I know how to treat them."

"I'll try but if doesn't work. You're dead." He tried to threaten me again but this time I was already gone. It was six fifty. There's no time to deal with foreign relationships.

/

I got to the Mall four minutes early. Now you can tell how important it's for me this fourth first date. Sam wasn't anywhere to be seen, so I took a seat and waited. Thinking of what to say, to be a fourth first date I was really nervous, it may be the fact that, well Sam doesn't know me that well its tills counts.

"How long have you waited?" A beautiful voice said behind me. _Sam. _My heart start beating fast and… it may sound kinda girly but I have to say it… I felt butterflies on my stomach.

"No long. How long have you been there?" I snapped myself. Really Danny she was there a few seconds ago.

"No long…" She came and took a seat, and as a gentleman, I pull the chair for her. "Thanks. To be honest I never met a boy that would do something like that for a lady in these days."

"Well, I'm not like that, actually I think ladies should be treated on a good way."

"Interesting. For that I think mans should start to treat them on a good way. You know, I'm not this type of person, that gives a person a chance but I just can't say why I give _you_ a chance." Sam, I know exactly why.

"Because of my sexiness maybe." I said joking.

"Ha, funny, actually, I don't judge people on the way they look. First, I like to know them. You can't judge a book just by its cover."

"So, that means if they aren't smart you don't like them?"

"No, that means if they are funny, smart or good people I like them. If they're mean with other people or think that they are the coolest guys ever I don't"

"Like Paullina?"

"The popular rich girl? She might be pretty but don't let that pretty face trick you:" Oh Sam, I don't have eyes for anyone else, just you.

"I won't. I have been just like a ghost for all the popular guys." In both ways.

"What do you think of Goths?"

"Well, I don't have bad thoughts about them. As I see you're a Goth."

"I am. I'm glad you don't think badly of Goth as other people do, my parents can't accept me for who I am that much."

"I would. You're funny, caring, and obviously you don't care how people look." You're also pretty, smart, good person and more.

"Thanks" Sam smiled. At this point everything was perfect.

Sam and I continue talking about a lot of things; we went to the park and talk even more. I was like an open book for her. Even though, I already know her I listened to every single word she said.


	5. He's Back

Month has passed. Sam and I are together, well not like together. We're friends. Best Friends. There's no more loneliness. No more sadness. Sam is here, she knows me, every single thing about me. The only thing I can't tell her yet is about Phantom. I know I can't live my whole life keeping that secret but what if she gets mad. I lost her once I don't want to lose her again. What I'm afraid the most is that she can't be on danger if she finds out my second identity… like she used to do when she used to know. I don't have other option to keep the secret. I'm not going to risk Sam's life just because of that. But one thing I'm sure is that thanks to her, I have this amazing powers and even that she doesn't remember she was there with me. She was a really good friend and Tucker.

"Someone seems happy today" Mom said behind me.

"Or everyday" Jazz mutter. "Danny, you've been depressed, happy, and angry. You're always moods are always changing and it's just because of one person."

"Oh, come on Jazz, Danny's been a teenager." Mom replied.

"Well, while we aren't living with your obsession with ghost" Jazz got a point.

"Anyway, can you please get out of my room, as mom said I'm a teenager I want privacy." Or at least for people to knock the door. My mom leave but Jazz stayed.

"Danny, I just want to tell you, that I'm happy you and Sam are friends again, but it might be hard for you to become more than friends. And, things changes, what if she only sees you like a friend. You need to know what do if that happens."

"I know, is just… so hard for me. I don't know what to do. If I tell Sam about Phantom she might me mad or in danger. Other ghost can go for her. I don't want to risk anything."

"I know. Don't worry Danny. You'll find a way." Jazz smiled at me and I smiled back.

/

"So, what are you gonna do?" Tuck said after giving a taste to his ice-cream.

"God. I don't know. Why is everyone asking the same?"

"Because is important. You can't keep the secret forever."

"Just as you can't be alone forever."

"Hey, the only reason you bring that topic is because you think I don't understand you, but I do. Anyway, girls are into me they just fake they aren't."

"Whatever." A cold breath got out of my mouth and in that exact moment Sam came. Great. What else my parents are here!

"Hi, guys." Sam smiled and wave her hand.

"Sorry gotta go." I got out running and because of that drop my ice-cream. I went into a valley and transform into Phantom.

I flied to the park where the ghost was. And it wasn't any ghost. It was Dan! How the heck did he came back.


	6. Dan and Sam

"Hello Danny." Dan smiled.

"Dan…" I grumble "What are you doing here?!"

"You're supposed to know… After all, you're me."

"I'll never be like you." I shoot at him but he avoided it with his spectral body manipulation.

"But I'm here, aren't I? You now that while I'm here… you'll become all this"

"You won't be here for long." Again, I attacked him and again… I failed. I can't believe I'm that powerful.

"Quit it, Danny! You know is stupid trying to destroy me, knowing that I'm more powerful than you are."

"What are you doing here?" I mumble and looked down.

"You don't know? Wow, I thought you were going to be heartbroken now. But, I guess, I'm a little earlier. Anyway, have you talked to Sam?" Hearing Sam's name, make me looked at him and without thinking, I shoot at him and this time the ghost ray knocked him down.

"I don't want you near here! Stay away from her! If you do something to her I'll…"

"You'll what? Remember that you are me. If I'm the monster, who says you aren't the monster. We're the same person. I don't need to be near her. You're the one that's near her. So, if something happens. I'll be here." He left, leaving me with the doubt of what he meant.

I'm a danger for Sam, I know. I didn't know I was that dangerous. But, who can I possibly do to hurt Sam. That's why I keep my secret away from her, to keep her safe. Why would I become Dan again? I need to be careful; the only way I can destroy Dan is just by changing my fate.

What did Dan mean with heartbroken? Did I hurt Sam? What happened? My mind is full of questions and none of them have an answer. The only thing that was clear is that I loved Sam and I wanted her next to me. I went back to the park and found Tucker talking with Sam. I just couldn't' say about what, but by the look on Tuck's face it wasn't a nice thing

"Hi guys. Sorry for leaving, I was on a hurry."

"It's fine. I gotta go. See you later guys." She looked at Tucker and make a silence sign and an "I'll kill you sign" and then left.

What was that about? Why Sam did told Tucker to be quiet about something? It might have been the thing they were talking about before I came but why wouldn't she tell me? We're friends. She can count on me.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"You know, Sam being Sam…" Tucker quickly changed the topic "What was the emergency?"

"I can't believe it. Dan. Dan is back!"

"What! How… What… I thought he was gone."

"I know, but it seems like there are a lot of ways of which he could come back. The only way to destroy him is by changing my fate. Do what is necessary to stop him. So I don't become that."

"You're right. But what happened that he came back?"

"I'm not sure. But there's something different. Remember that Dan was a combination of my ghost form and Vlad's. It seems like now it's just me. Whatever had happened really hurt me to get to be that evil just by myself."


	7. Welcome to the future!

The only things I find on Dan are evil and darkness, nothing more. The worst thing is that, if I don't solve the problem I'm going to become that… again. Last time Dan or Dark Danny destroyed everything without even thinking of mom, dad, Jazz, Tucker or Sam. He didn't move on, he might have hated himself because of that and he just couldn't live with that so he decide to take our ghost form but things went out of control and he… became... Dark Danny. His really powerful, he has powers that I didn't know I have and some I did, the ghost ray, the ghost wail, the spectral body manipulation, pyrokinesis, superhuman strength and more.

I went to visit Clockwork on the big clock. I didn't see anyone but then something caught my attention. The sky was grey, I couldn't see anyone on the vision, and there were a lot of rubbish. You just couldn't recognize anything. Amity Park was completely destroyed. He was really hurt. It seems like it wasn't enough, Dan was there destroying more, ghost ray, ghost wave, pyrokinesis, and he was using all his powers to destroy Amity at a point that it would disappear, leaving just ashes. He was saying something but I couldn't hear anything.

"What are you doing here?" A voice called behind me.

"Clockwork, I need to go to my future to-"

"-Why would you want to go to your future?" He interrupted me. "Anyway, it is approaching."

"That's exactly why I want to go. I need to know what happened to Dan, and that it may happen to me so I can solve it."

"There are a lot of things that can make you become Dark Danny, is not only one thing. You could go now but, with just one mistake, he'll be back." He was right, but I don't know what to do, being a ghost brought me at the same time good and bad things but the bad owns are growing.

"I know but right now is important. It includes the girl I love, something bad can happen to her, just by looking at the picture of the portal... I don't know if there's a future for Sam." Or for _US_.

"Don't worry there will be a future for her but not for you. It seems like yours will be ruined." It will be ruined if I lose Sam.

"Look, I want to avoid that. Please help me."

"Fine." He made appear a purple box with yellow decoration on the corners and a blue diamond on the top. "This medallion will take you to any time you want but it only gives you a certain time until it brings you to your time." He placed the medallion on my neck.

"And when will I know when is it going to bring me back?"

"You won't, the medallion is the one who knows when to bring you back."

I looked at it and then at the portal of time. I walked toward the portal and then everything I saw was a white light.

The vision was right, everything was destroyed, like an earthquake came to Amity and destroyed everything just that it wasn't an earthquake, it wasn't a person, it was ghost; it was Dan.

I looked carefully. Suddenly I felt a tear on my cheek, it was sad for me to see all that. What had been of my parents, of Jazz Tucker, and Sam. Did Dan destroy them too?

I flew to my house, it was destroy and there weren't any clues of mom, dad, and Jazz. Casper High was also destroyed (which is fine with me) but there weren't any clues of Tucker or Sam either.

"Do you like it?" A male voice said behind me. A recognizable voice said behind me. _Tucker._

"Tucker, your safe!" I said happily, one of my best friends was alive.

"Save it, Fenton. Look what you done." He yelled angrily.

"Tucker, it wasn't me. It was Dan."

"Yeah, And you are him," He got out a ecto gun. "Don't move." Then he point the ecto-gun at me and shoot. My best friend is trying to kill me!

"What are you doing. I'm not the bad guy." Not yet. But I won't become that. Tucker continue shooting and missing me but then he stopped.

"There he won't bother us again." I looked down at Tuck, who didn't move at all. Dan killed him.

"You!" I exclaimed. "Why did you make this?!"

"Don't you mean _US?_" He let out an evil snigger. "Look what _we_ made. Isn't it wonderful having all the power?" No if it consists on using your powers for evil and the woman you love the most is not with you. "Don't worry about our loved ones; they're no longer with us… or for now with me." My eyes light up at that sentence. The people I loved aren't here anymore. I couldn't take it I wanted to cry but I didn't let myself. I couldn't cry in front of Dan he'll think I'm weak.

"Where's Sam?" I asked trying to keep my voice strong.

"Who cares? She didn't care about us. About our future together."

"What did you do to her?" I snapped. "If you hurt her, I'll-"

"You'll what?!" He exclaimed. "Sam was the one that hurt us."

"What are you talking about? She'll never do anything to hurt me. She's my friend!"

"Think about the last sentence you said. Do you think Sam is going to like it when-"

When what? I didn't heard what he said. The medallion brought me back to my present. I fell but quickly get up and look at the portal but the image fade.

"No! I didn't know what he said, I need to go back." I exclaimed.

"Your time is up. As I said the medallion knows when to bring you back." He explained.

"I don't think. I don't know what Dan said-"

"So what? You'll find out, but for now that's all you can know. If you see more of what you should you could change the future."

"That's what I'm trying to do!" I yelled at him, I was starting to lose my patience.

"You don't need to go to the future to change it. You just need to think more."

I couldn't say anything; I just frowned and fly out of there. But maybe clockwork is right.

**I know I was late with this chapter, but I needed a lot of ideas for this chapter and also there aren't a lot of reviews, favorites or followers for the story so I have to think a lot of what I'm going to write to make the story interesting to get more readers. If you have any comment about the story, please write it down. I'll like to know your opinion of the story so far and if there something that is missing. Thanks for reading! **


	8. A nightmare

According to what I saw in the vision, Sam wouldn't be there and even worst we wouldn't be together. Just thinking of a future without Sam, my best friend, the girl who was always there to support me, the one that when I'm sad she's there with me, the girl I love; just thinking of the idea of losing her got me frightened.

I decided it was better telling Sam how I feel but a part of me is saying the opposite, it thinks is a bad idea and it's scared 'cause I don't know how she is going to react. My mind starts thinking a lot of what could happen. What if she has a boyfriend? What if she likes somebody else? (This is weird because Sam isn't the type of girl whom is inclined to love) Our friendship could be ruin and not only because of those, there are a bunch of things that can destroy our friendship.

I text Sam telling her to meet me at the park, that I got something really important to tell her, she responds with a "K". On my way to the park I think of what to tell her, how am I going to start the conversation and how am I going to finish it. I'm really nervous, worried, a lot of feelings are floating around me. Sadness if Sam doesn't love me back; nerves, is going to be hard to tell her how I feel; worries, how is she going to take it? And many more. While thinking and being overwhelm a blue wisp of mist comes out of my mouth. I look around and transform without anyone noticing. Then I heard a scream.

I go over to the place where the girl and the ghost are. A gasp escaped my lips when I see the girl that was with the ghost. It wasn't any girl. It was Sam. A ghost was attacking Sam. See this is exactly why I didn't want to tell Sam my secret!

"Leave her alone!" I demand and so does he. He release her, she starts screaming again. I fly over to her and catch her. She put her arms around my neck and presses her cheek in my chest really tight, she was really afraid. That made me mad. No one. **No one **hurts Sam. I laid her down on the grass cautiously. She untangled from my neck, embrace herself and keep her eyes close.

"Leave her alone, I don't want you near her!" I yelled at the ghost and then shoot at him a ghost ray and get him on the thermos. I went back with Sam.

"Are you alright?" I ask softly.

"I- I think. It- It's really weird. What was that? Why did it attack me?" She asks confuse.

"A ghost. I don't know." I really don't know "But ghost attacks are common here in Amity Park. Come on, I'll take you home." I help her stand up.

"I can't I'm going to see a friend." She said rubbing her forehead.

"I'm sure he'll understand. You need to rest."

"Fine. Where's the car?" She looks around searching for a car, which obviously I don't have.

"You mean… you'll take me flying? I just have a ghost attack. Flying is going to make me dizzy."

"It won't. I think a little air can help you." I take her into my arms. "Ready?" Then takeoff.

Flying with Sam in my arms was wonderful. She was resting in my arms, her cheek press on my chest and her arms around my neck; still she's looking down at the landscape. Green pines near a crystalline lake.

"Whoa. It's- wonderful" She said amazed. I didn't say anything I just smiled at her. "Now I know why you like flying instead of walking."

"That and that I can save people faster." I say finally.

"So you're a hero?"

"Just here in Amity Park, this is my hometown. Ghost attacks are common here."

"Then, why didn't I ever see one? Is the first time I see a ghost." Sam, you've seen more ghosts. "Anyway, why did it attack me?"

"I don't know." I really don't know.

Sam and I stayed quiet for a long time until I got her home, put her into bed, she said thanks and then I leaved.

(:.:)

"A ghost attack? So what? Ghost attacks are common here." Tuck says through the phone.

"I know, but it's weird that it attacked only Sam from all the people that were in the park."

"Danny, calm down, maybe she was just another victim of a ghost attack. Anyway, why would they do to her?"

"I don't know but I'm-" _Dan. _He said something about Sam. "Tucker, I think Dan has something to do with this. He mentioned Sam."

"Are you saying that he wants to destroy her?"

"Maybe. We need to take care of Sam, is dangerous for her to be alone. Dan is really strong to be destroyed. There's only one way to destroy him, permanently. But for now we have to think of another way and take really good care of Sam."

"You got it." Tucker say "Gotta go. See ya tomorrow." He hangs up. I throw the phone on the desk and then lay on bed. I couldn't think of anything else so I decided to sleep.

(:.:)

_Help Me. Danny. Dan. Help Me. I don't know you! What do you want! Sam hurts us. Danny she can't remember anyone._ There's was Sam next to Dan screaming at him to let her go, then I blink and it's no longer Dan. It's me. Sam is asking who am I, this time she's on the floor screaming, demanding me who am I.

"_Who are you?! What do you want?! Leave me alone."_

"_Sam. I'm Danny. I won't hurt." _I try to calm her down.

"_Liar! You're a monster! You want to kill me!"_

"_Sam I would never do that. Please" _I took a step forward to her but she took a step back

"_Quit it Danny. She's not for us. Or anyone." _Dan appeared behind me.

"_Monster. Look what you did to me!"_ Sam yelled and when I looked at her she was bleeding, her hands, her face, and her legs.

" _Sam! NO!"_ She disappeared and I wake up.

It's four o'clock. I sighed and pass my hand through my messy hair. It was just a nightmare. I put my knees up to my chin and hide my face in my hands; I could fear a couple of tears on my cheeks. All that Sam said to me and her bleeding, I couldn't take it. I couldn't take Sam suffering even in a dream. Now everything I feel I question. Should I tell Sam my secret? Should I tell her that I love her? Should I tell her that there's a ghost trying to destroy both of us but that I'll try to stop him? I'm confused. I don't know what do, what's right to do. Getting rid of Dan is right but telling Sam my secret? I'm just going to give her more problems, aren't I?

I'm sick of just thinking if telling Sam. That's all I do. Think. And when I decide to tell her and I'm about to tell her I just can't. A part of me wants to tell her but the other part feels like if I tell her, I'll put her in danger. But now I have to make a decision. And… I think is better if I don't tell Sam anything.

(:.:)

I went to school. I didn't pay any attention to any of the classes I was still thinking about the nightmare of last night and Dan and Sam.

"Hey. Sorry I didn't make it to the park yesterday." Sam says behind me.

"It's fine." I say while I grab my books from my locker.

"So, what did you want to tell me?" Sam asks.

"Nothing. Forget it."

"Are you angry at me?" She crossed her arms.

"No, I- Just never mind. I think is better this way." I closed my locker and walk away.


	9. This is me

I'm not mad at Sam. I'm mad at myself. I hate my ghost half. There's a big line that divide Sam and me and it's all because of my second identity and… the car accident. I'm an idiot. It's my fault the car accident. We were arguing.

(:.:)

"Danny. I'm fine. I can walk, I talk, I-"

"Can stop faking" I interrupted. "I know you're not fine. Look at you, you have a lot of bruises and you're bleeding and it's my entire fault! Admit it Sam, its better if I quit my half ghost."

"Danny, No. I'm fine." She was trying to convince me but it wasn't working.

"No Sam. Your bleeding, look at your arm and leg they might be broken because of that fall. Ghost knows about us. They'll try to hurt you because they know you're really important to me. I'm risking your safety with my second identity. "

"No Danny. That's what they want you to do. To quit so they can do whatever they want now that you're out of the way."

"Sam, there's no other way. The only one is-" I couldn't even think about it. "I love you Sam and I don't wanna let you go." I hold her hands into my cold ones.

"Danny, I love you too." She hugged me tightly. "I'll be back in two days. Promise me you won't quit your powers."

I put my cheek on her head. "Promise me you'll be careful." We both promised with a kiss. I never knew that was the last kiss.

(:.:)

"Are you still mad at me?" Sam asks walking behind me.

"No." I say with a frown.

"Then? Why are you acting like you are?"

"I was never mad at you. I'm just worried." I admit.

"About what?" About losing you. Get away from you. Becoming Dark Danny.

"I-I can't tell you." Sam looks down and sighs.

"I understand. But let me explain, why I didn't make it to the park." I nod letting her know that I'm listening dough I already knew why. "It was really weird what happened there. A green ghost with red eyes attack _me_ from all the people that were in the park, then a ghost with white hair and green eyes appear and he didn't attack me, he saved me. I like supernatural stuff but I never expect I would see ghosts. Please don't think I'm nuts."

"Don't worry, I trust you. And… what do you think of Phantom?" I change the topic; I want to know what she thinks this time of my other half.

"Phantom? Never knew ghost have names."

"They do" I wink at her.

"I guess it's cool that there are ghost that instead of attacking you they save you." She says by rubbing her arm looking at the floor but she wasn't sad this time; I could tell she was thinking.

"What do you think about his powers?" Sam looks at me.

"I didn't see them all but they're amazing!" She exclaims raising her hands in the air. "Ghost ray, the ability to fly." She sighs "When I was flying with him, I could feel the thin air on my face and I felt almost free. It was wonderful."

"I guess so." I'm not free at all, but flying, as Sam said I feel almost free.

(:.:)

Why am I having those nightmares? I wake up every single night because of those dreams. I thought it was just a typical nightmare of just one night but it wasn't. I told Jazz about it, she thinks it has something to do with self conscious. Tucker said that it might be my mind creating scenes of what might happen in the future. All I can do is wait, as Clockwork said my future is approaching. But I could change that destiny, couldn't I?

Seriously, I can't think of anything else just of my future or Sam's safety. Clockwork said that it doesn't matter if I destroy Dan, anyway he could appear again because of one mistake. I need to clear my mind so I decided to go fly. I've been worried and stressing out because of all this things, I know I should be doing something about the situation but I don't know what to do. I don't know what to do.

It's even worse; Sam has been attacked by ghost often. She's always asking what do they want, why do they attack her and all I can say it's _I don't know _but a part of me says that it's not just a normal ghost attack or just a coincidence.

Ghost rays. Ghost rays but there aren't any screams. Those ghost rays aren't shoot at any person they're been shoot at me. I turn around and see Skulker coming from behind shooting ghost rays.

"Stay still ghost boy!" He demands.

Why is he attacking me? I know this is common but I haven't see him after converting the whole world intangible to save it from an asteroid, though the last thing he said to me was that I was still a prey, and because I saved a whole planet, I'm much a valuable prize. That kinda answers my question.

"Just one shoot and you won't take what's mine this time." He says pointing at me. Or it doesn't answers it.

"What are you talking about?" What would I want from him?

"Don't play fool, Lover Boy; I know you want all the ghost energy!" What?! How am I going to get their energy? But now that I think about it, it's not just me the one he's talking about.

"And how am I going to get your energy if I don't know how?" Really tell me how.

"Man, you are really clueless." He laughs softly. "Don't you get it, do you? With time you're going to learn how to absorb energy from other ghost, of course this only benefits you, you're the one who gets more energy."

_With time._ There's no time. My time is about to be up. "If I kill you now, I'm not only saving myself or other ghost; I'm saving people." Without notice he shoots at me and this time I couldn't avoid it. I fall to the ground sore, I try to stand up but I can't my arms are now too weak to carry my own weight. "Feeling weak? That's just the first step. Since I don't know how to absorb your energy I'm going to get it out so then is going to be easy to kill you." He points at me. He's going to kill me. I'm too weak to stand up, to stop him. But the good thing is that if he destroys me, he destroys Dan.

Shoot. Destroy me. Make me disappear. _Forever_. I see the green light getting out of his ecto-gun ready to shoot me, I close my eyes and then hear a shot, but it wasn't for me, it was for Skulker. When I open my eyes again, I don't see Skulker or whatever shot him. Everything was gone. I try to stand up, putting my weight on my hands to pick myself back up and finally get to be on my feet. But I'm still weak, how did that ecto-gun took part of my energy? Skulker didn't absorb it, he just took it away.

I wait until I recover my strength, I do some exercises to see if everything is alright, if I could fly, shoot or walk, for the moment everything is alright. See! I want to protect Sam of this type of things. I finally take off and go back home but while flying above a building, on an alley I see a girl running and behind her I see a ghost chasing her. Sam is in danger, again, as always. Why are these ghosts chasing her?

I throw a ghost ray to the ghost. Sam looks back at the ghost and she raise her head to look at me, then she looks back at the ghost but this time it wasn't just one ghost, it duplicate. She gasps and starts running but there is no escape. She's stuck in there. When the ghosts are about to get her, I fly towards her and take her into my arms. I leave her on top of a building and when I go back to where the ghosts are, they aren't there anymore. I go back with Sam; I take her into my arms and take off.

She wraps her arms around me and hides her face in my chest. We are both silence the whole way home.

"Why?" Why? Why what? An Hmm escapes my lips. She raises her head and looks at me. "Why are those ghosts chasing me? And don't tell me you don't know, because you're a ghost as well. Don't you have any idea of what they want?" Sam, trust me, I swear I don't know what they want.

"I- I" I sigh. "Trust me. I know it's weird that they are attacking you. But I don't know why." I'd like to know. Sam looks down.

"What if this continues forever? I'll never get married with a guy who likes me for who I am because he might think I'm a freak or even worst all my friends are going to be gone." Sam I'll never leave you.

"Well, since I've been saving you from a lot of ghost attacks… we could be friends." I smile at her.

"I guess we could." She smiles at me but my smile fades. I couldn't take keeping a secret from Sam.

"Sam, I need to tell you something. But, please let me finish what I'm going to say and don't hate me because of this." I land on a building and put my hands in Sam's cheeks and caress them. I lean and without hesitating or think about how Sam is going to react I lean down and kiss her. The kiss couldn't be longer, I don't want to scare her. She doesn't move, she doesn't say anything. I don't know what she was thinking but I'm afraid if she's thinking wrong.

"Sam, before you say anything listen, I don't know what it was, Coincidence? Destiny? I don't know but I met you for a reason. I fall in love. I end up hurt. I got over it but then… then I fall in love again. Do you know who I'm in love with? It's the same person I fall in love once. Someone is in love when he realizes she is unique." Sam doesn't say anything; she stands there, listening to what I had to say. "Sam, what I'm about to say might freak you out, but I hope that we can still be friends." I stand in front of her, preparing myself for this. A halo appears of my waist and turn into two going to my head and my feet but before she could see the truth, there's another shot between us that separate us.

A scream gets my attention. Sam isn't in the building anymore, she is falling. I fly and get her but again we receive another shot that makes us separate again and we both fall in the ground. When I look up there isn't anything or anyone. But again I hear a scream and realize its Sam. She isn't being chase by a ghost. She isn't in front of one. She's in front of a halfa. She's in front of Danny Fenton.


	10. The Truth

I fade and then I appear again. In front of Sam. First, I was Danny Phantom and now I'm Danny Fenton. I transform to Danny Phantom without thinking. She knows. She knows my second identity. She knows she was kissed Danny Fenton, her best friend but who use to be her boyfriend once and she doesn't know about that. If Sam wouldn't have that accident, it wouldn't be a big deal because she knows we were dating and she knows my second identity. But she had the accident, she doesn't know that we were dating but now she knows about my second identity.

What I was afraid of, it's happening. I'm here with Sam and again I fade and then appear. I don't know why I'm doing that, it might me because I'm scare of what Sam is going to say. But she hasn't said anything; she's just there staring at me, studying me from head to toe. She raises her hand, she places it on my cheek but she moves it away for a moment as if she doubts then she continues and finally touches my cheek. I raise my hand to touch her. She moves her hand and touches mine. She takes my hand and start studying it, she removes my glove and then she stars at my cold, dead hand again. She drops my hand and gives a couple of steps back.

"What are you? Are you a ghost? Are you a human?" She says giving me her back.

"Sam, I know you're confused right now but please let me explain." I sigh, here it comes. "I'm both. I'm a halfa, half ghost, half human. All this started one day, I was in the lab, and you and Tucker were there with me. You took a picture of me putting the jumpsuit on. I told you that we should go but you were curious just as me. I entered the Fenton ghost portal, push a button without realizing and… the accident happened." I rub my neck with my hand. Here we are talking about what happened that day, which I wish it had never happened.

"Why didn't you tell me about the accident, about your second identity, about..." She sighs. "About your feelings." I look down when she says that.

"I was afraid of your reaction. I didn't want to put you in danger."

"I'm already in danger and I didn't know about your second identity. Why?" She asks, but I don't know if I should tell her, she's already worried and scared.

"If I tell you, you might worry more." Sam turns around so that now I can see her face.

"I'm already worried. Do you think that there's a day I don't think about ghost or…" She shakes like not wanting to let those words out of her mouth. "This is ruining my life."

"Also mine! You're not the only one! Since I'm fourteen and I got this ghost powers my life has been a complete nightmare! And you know what the worst thing is? I also put the life of the people I care in danger."

"I just want to know what they want from me!" She exclaims.

"Sam… they don't want anything from you. It's me who they want."

"Then, why are they chasing me?"

"Because I love you." I turn around and look down. I admit that I love her but it doesn't worth it if she doesn't like me back.

"Danny… I don't know what to say." She raises her hand to touch my shoulder, she stops again as if she doesn't know if touching it or not.

"Don't say anything just listen, I love you but its better if I get away from you." I move my shoulder letting her hand fall and fly away leaving Sam there watching me go away.

I could feel tears wanting to get out of my eyes. I couldn't take it, I let them. I pass my hand to my eyes to remove the tears. I can't take letting go the person I love the most but that's the reason I have to get away from her. I may not have her near but she'll be in my memories and in my heart. Sam, my one and only. The girl that was always there for me.

I have to destroy Dan so I can be next to Sam's side again or at least to keep her safe. But how? No matter what I do, I can become him anyway. There's only a way to destroy him.

"Why so sad?" A voice calls behind me. Quick, I shoot a ghost ray.

"None of your business, Dan." He avoids the ghost ray and laughs.

"It is my business since we're the heartbroken guys. Letting go the girl you love the most is hard but life continues, and I like what follows next."

"How can I possibly like a life without the people I love?" It's like living without food (Man, I love food.)

"You'll get use it. It's wonderful having all the power." He says making his hand into a fist and staring at it.

"No without the people I love." No without mom, dad, Jazz, Tucker… and Sam, one of the reasons I got this powers.

"Too bad. They won't be there anymore." What does he mean? What would he do to them? What would be about them? I won't get to have a future and they either? Thinking about this makes me put a lot of energy on a ghost ray that is for Dan, I shoot but he avoids it and disappear.

"Save that for later, to destroy Amity Park." Dan says behind me.

"I'm not going to destroy anything but you!" I exclaim and shoot again but he disappears.

"Use your power to destroy that Goth girl. What was her name? Savanna? Samara? Samantha?! Sam!" His eyes light up at the right name but this doesn't cause me any laughter, quite the opposite. This time I don't shoot, without thinking I go over him, take him by his neck trying to hang him and with my other hand a green ray ready to be fired.

"Go ahead, shoot, kill me. You know you can do it now. But remember that no matter what you do, I'll be back!" At this, I don't stop my hand is on his neck, the other ready to shoot but what he said, _I'll be back, _it stops me. I was sure of killing him and now I doubt, just like Sam doubted to say something, to touch me. But this is a different situation. I doubt about killing him. If I do it now, he's gone Sam is not in danger anymore but my half ghost it's still going to be here and that is going to bring problems.

I finally make a decision but before I can act, he shoots a ghost ray into my stomach and I fall on top of a building. I put my arm and my other hand in the ground and look at up at Dan. He starts making clock noises and stars walking towards me. I move my arms behind me while he walks towards me. I move backwards.

"Make a decision, Phantom." He says still walking towards me.

"Then I won't become you." I try to stand up and look at him.

"But I am here, aren't I?"

"No, no you're not." I extend my arm, open my hand into a stop sign and a green ray gets out of it in Dan's direction but he disappears.

"_I am here."_ A voice calls behind me but when I turn around he's no longer there.

(:.:)

**Hope you like this chapter! About the food part, sorry I was hungry. If you have anything to say about the story please write it down, I would like to know your opinion of the story so far. Thanks for reading! **


End file.
